You Destroyed My Life
by Kadarokha
Summary: Songfic to Rest in Pieces by Saliva; Harry breaks up with Ginny to concentrate more on killing Voldemort. Ginny's thoughts on it.


Title: You Destroyed My Life

Rating: PG

Summary: Songfic to Rest in Pieces by Saliva; Harry breaks up with Ginny to concentrate more on killing Voldemort. Ginny's thoughts on it.

* * *

SONGFIC TO REST IN PIECES BY SALIVA

* * *

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again,  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did,  
It has not healed with time..._  
  
Ginny was curled up in a beanbag in her room in Gryffindor tower. Tears streamed down her face as she rummaged through a box of muggle photos. They were pictures that Colin had taken of Harry and her at the Yule Ball the past winter. They'd gone together and afterward had spent the night together in a secret room under the Great Hall. They danced the night away, still able to hear the music from the party. Finally, at nearly four a.m. they had snuck into the Room of Requirement. They conjured night clothes, collapsed on the bed and slept, holding each other close.  
  
_It just shot down my spine.  
You look so beautiful tonight,  
Remind me how you laid us down,  
And gently smiled,  
Before you destroyed my life...  
_  
"Get ahold of yourself Ginerva Weasley. You don't have to have a man all the time. He has his duty to fulfill and you have your's. But why couldn't we be together still?"  
  
She still remembered that night. They were supposed to have a nice picnic for two by the lake, and they did, but what happened during it was not so nice:  
  
"Nice night, isn't it, Harry?" Ginny could sense the tension in Harry as they ate and tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yes it is. But, Ginny. We need to talk." He hadn't known how or when to tell her, but he guessed now was as good a time as any. "I don't think this is going to work. I really like you and want to be with you, but it's hard right now. I think we need to concentrate on survival and on destroying Voldemort instead of a relationship. Maybe we can try again after this is all over. I'm sorry."  
  
_Would you find it in your heart,  
To make this go away,  
And let me rest in pieces?  
(Let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart,  
To make this go away,  
And let me rest in pieces?  
(Let me rest in pieces)_  
  
Why couldn't he leave her alone? Why couldn't any of them just let her feel for a little while? Since that night, Ron and Hermione had asked about her every day. They were concerned, but it had to stop. She couldn't stand the pity anymore. She just wanted to scream. She was in love with a man who couldn't, no, wouldn't love her back. It wasn't fair.  
  
'Nothing in life ever is, sweetie.' Her mother's words echoed in her head. She was right. Nothing was fair. Ginny had been at the hands of Tom Riddle in her first year. Not fair. Harry was chosen as a baby to be the one who would have to kill Voldemort. Not fair again. She didn't know if she could take it anymore.  
  
_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again,  
You got much closer than I thought you did,  
I'm in your reach,  
You held me in your hands..._  
  
She had been stupid to get that close to him. Everyone had told her so. She had been too stubborn and foolish to listen. She'd thought that they were in love. What's love to two teenagers, no matter how much they'd had to deal with?  
  
Before he'd broken up with her, he'd held her. They'd held hands, kissed, hugged. It had been just a normal date. She had never seen it coming. Then, he'd gone quiet and very serious. She tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. Then, he'd dropped the bomb.  
  
_But could you find it in your heart,  
To make this go away,  
And let me rest in pieces?  
(Let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart,  
To make this go away,  
And let me rest in pieces?  
(Let me rest in pieces)_  
  
No, they wouldn't. They'd never let her rest. She would never get any peace. Not until she confronted Harry and let him know what he'd done to her. At any rate, it would get Hermione and Ron and her mother to shut up. She decided that she would go to dinner that night and give him what he deserved. And this is what she said:  
  
"Harry, you're killing me. My heart is breaking and there's nothing to stop it. I love you and I thought you loved me, but now I'm not so sure. So...  
  
_Could you find it in your heart,  
To make this go away,  
And let me rest in pieces?  
(Let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart,  
To make this go away,  
And let me rest in pieces?  
(Let me rest in pieces)  
  
Could you find, could you find in your heart?  
(Could you find, could you let me rest in pieces)  
Could you find, could you find in your heart?  
(Could you find, could you let me rest in pieces)"_

He never answered. He just walked away. And Ginny walked alone back to her room, to cry for a lost love that would never be recovered.

* * *

R&R- Just a one-shot lil thing. I was bored today and this had been nagging me for weeks.


End file.
